


Hum Hallelujah For the Wicked.

by EmoFloofChild



Series: The Youngblood Sinners. [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Save Rock And Roll - Fall Out Boy (Album)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoFloofChild/pseuds/EmoFloofChild
Summary: Pete and Patrick are on hiatus for their band, Fall Out Boy, and are living normal lives with normal jobs. But what'll happen when they find a briefcase that spell doom for people in the wrong hands?[Featuring Brendon Urie and Ryan Ross for no reason, lol]
Series: The Youngblood Sinners. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644361
Kudos: 2





	1. Dead On Arrival

Pete Wentz's alarm goes off on his phone, and he groans. _Already?_ He asks himself. He crawls out of his bed, hitting the floor. He groans, and stands up. _Great,_ he thinks. _Time to go to my job._ He picks up his phone, shutting off the alarm.

He wanders over to his wardrobe, which has a mirror beside it. Pete sighs. He was wearing some navy blue skinny jeans, and a band t-shirt. _Well, I'll change into those uncomfortable pants and shirt now._ Pete changes into a pair of black slacks and black collared shirt, and wanders into the hallway.

He lives in a small apartment, it has his room on the left, and across from him is Patrick Stump's room, his roommate and childhood friend. The bathroom was beyond the two bedrooms, to the left. Leaving the hallway on the right, is the living room and the kitchen.

Pete wanders into the kitchen, to see a note attached to the refrigerator that read; "I've already left for work, hope you get up in time, you Sleepyhead. ~Patrick." Pete chuckles. Patrick worked at the Library, which opens at 9 am, and for whatever reason never got Pete up at the same time. Pete worked at a sandwich shop which Pete always referred to as the "Discount Subway." (It is actually called King Sandwiches).

He grabs a pen, and draws a winky face on the note. He chuckles again, and heads for the door. They live on the second floor of the apartment complex, so it didn't take too long for Pete to get down, and get onto his motorcycle. He turns it on, and heads off to work.

He arrives and checks his phone, it's 9:52 am. _Oh, good, 8 minutes early._ He knew that his co-worker, Cherry Blossom, always got here _early_ , so he figured the door would be unlocked already. He reached for the handle, and sure enough, it was open.

"Oh, sorry! We're not-- oh. Hi, Pete!" Pete chuckles. "Hey.", Pete says back, with a smile. "How are you doing, Cherry?", "Good, thanks for asking." Pete makes his way towards the opposite side of counter. _Here we go. Time to deal with annoying customers who "want to speak to the manager" that doesn't exist._ Pete thinks.

It's really not too bad, especially since every morning Pete's friend Brendon Urie, who is all rich and famous because he has a band, (Panic! at the Disco), always came in at 10:30 am on the dot, to say hi, and get a sandwich. Pete has known Brendon 3 years now.

Pete and Patrick had their own band called Fall Out Boy, but they didn't have a label, so they weren't as popular. But being a good friend, Brendon has always tried to convince his label, Fueled By Ramen, to sign them. So far no luck, but it's a nice thought. "Fall Out Boy" had four albums; Take This To Your Grave (2003), From Under the Cork Tree (2005), Infinity on High (2007), and Folie à Deux (2008). They decided to take a few years off, but it's 2012 now, and Pete is itching to write some new songs.

Cherry flips the Open sign on, and walks back towards the counter. "Everything good to go?", She asks Pete. Pete nods. "Yup, I think we're good." "Alright.", she says, putting on her rubber gloves. Pete puts on his gloves, too.

"So, how has your day gone so far?", Cherry asks. Pete laughs. "I literally woke up 25 minutes ago. If you asked my roommate Patrick, he'd have more to say, as he got up almost 2 hours ago." She chuckles. "How was your first 25 minutes of being awake?" Pete thought for a second. "Hmm, not too bad. I wasn't late, my work uniform didn't get dirty on the way here, so I'd say things are going well." She smiles. "Good. Nice to hear that." Pete grins.

As always, on 10:30 on the dot, Brendon walks in. He sees Pete talking to his co-worker. Brendon never got her name, he'd always talk to Pete, and not her. He walks up to the counter. "I think I'm going to get my usual, if that's okay." Brendon smiles. Pete chuckles. "Alright, Brendon. Coming right up." Pete starts working on making Brendon's sandwich. "So, how's Sarah?", Pete asks. Sarah is Brendon's wife. "She's good, she's out with some friends.", Brendon answers.

They talked until Brendon finished eating, and he left. Pete watched him get into his nice and fancy car, and drive off. Pete loved his motorcycle, but it paled in comparison to Brendon's car. Pete sometimes wishes he had that kind of money, but right now, he's just glad he has a steady income.

Pete grabs a broom, and starts sweeping. But then on the radio he hears something familiar. "Say my name and his in the same breath, I dare you to say they taste the same!..." He turns to the radio, reaches for the volume dial, and turns up the sound. Cherry chuckles. "You like this song?", She asks. Pete stops sweeping, and looks at her. "Dude. I _wrote_ this song.", he says, as he mouths the lyrics. " _You_ wrote a song?", she says. "Well, don't act so surprised, yes, I wrote a song. I written many songs. I'm in a band, with Patrick. He's the singer." She nods. "Cool. I'm surprised I didn't know about this." Pete shrugs. "Didn't come up, besides, we haven't made a record since 2008." "Oh, I see.", she says.

"You know, you talk about your friend Patrick a lot, and I've never seen him." Pete puts the broom and dustpan into the closet. "He works from 9 to 3. You and I get off at 1, so, there's that." She nods. "Gotcha." "... I'm the Oracle in my chest, let the guitar scream like a fascist! Sweat it out, shut your mouth, free love on the streets but, in the alley, it ain't that cheap now! I! Don't! Care what you think as long as it's about me..."

She bobs her head to the music. "It's pretty good. What's the song called?" Pete blinks in surprise. Besides Brendon, she's the first and only person he knows personally that seems interested in his music. "Uh, it's called I Don't Care. Our band name is Fall Out Boy.", Pete says. Cherry pulls out her phone, unlocks it, and taps her YouTube app. She hits the search button, and looks up the song. She lets out a snicker when she sees the thumbnail. It looked like Pete and someone (presumably his friend Patrick) dressed as nuns. _Well, now I have to watch this,_ she thinks. She hits play, smiling. 


	2. Sugar, We're Goin' Down

Patrick groans. He really didn't like this job, but he wasn't one to complain, especially since his friend had a job at a restaurant. Patrick shudders. _Would not want to have Pete's job._ Patrick worked behind the desk in the children's area of the library. He was supposed to help the kids/parents with kids find the books they were looking for.

It wasn't that part he disliked, though. He hated the down time. He was alone most of the time, and wasn't allowed to leave his lonely desk. His boss, a very tall woman, with a buzz cut of black hair, plucked eyebrows, and has an overall intimidating demeanor. Her name is Lorelei, but Patrick secretly refers to her as "Control Freak". She doesn't let him leave save for bathroom breaks. Patrick uses this excuse as often as he can without looking like he is exploiting it.

He'd always try and talk to someone when they walk past. Even if he just said "hey.", it was better than sitting in silence. If he were working in any other place besides a library, he'd consider playing music to drown out the silence. But, since it is one, he wanted to keep the "libraries are silent" possible.

Patrick looks around, he sees one of the librarians is trying to put a book back, but is too short. Patrick was surprised that she looked even shorter than him, and he wasn't the tallest guy around. Feeling bad for her, he starts to get up to help. He's pretty sure he could reach the shelf, as he could reach the highest shelf if he stood on his the tips of his toes. He frowns. _What if Lorelei sees me helping her? I don't think my bathroom excuse would work then._ Patrick decides to help, he wanders over. "I can get that.", Patrick says. "Oh, would you? I can't reach it, and I couldn't find a stool to stand on." He smiles, as he notices her name tag, which says her name is Kala. "Alright, where does it need to go?" She points to the general direction of it, and passes me the book. He pushes the other books away so he could squeeze the book in. As soon as he gets the book in, he hears a voice ring out from around the corner.

"Get back to your desk, Stump!" He sighs. _Of course, Lorelei sees me,_ he thinks. He turns to Lorelei, and heads back to his desk. The girl Kala scoffs. "That's not a way to treat someone who just wanted to help!", she says. Lorelei folds her arms. "I'm sorry, what now?", she asks. "I couldn't reach the shelf, he walked over, and asked if I'd let him put it away. And he did." Lorelei scoffs. "Why didn't you get a stool?" "I couldn't find one.", Kala answers.

"Excuse me, if I can say something?", Patrick asks. The two look at him. "Look, um, I appreciate the effort to defend me, but um, I technically am not supposed to leave my desk save bathroom breaks. Please don't get mad at her, though Lorelei, she was doing her job." "You know what, Stump? I'm tired of your inability to be respectful to me. I'm the manager, and therefore I'm your boss, treat me with respect."

Patrick scoffs. "I beg your pardon?! _I'm_ being disrespectful? I try my hardest to be respectful whenever I can, but yet you treat me like trash! I'm tired of your inability to realize that the only reason I may come off as disrespectful, is that you haven't given me a reason to be respectful to you!" Patrick gasps. He doesn't like to raise his voice much, it hadn't realized how much pent up frustration he had on this matter. Lorelei growls. "You will _not_ talk to me that way again!"

"Wow, Patrick. I didn't think you could say anything mean if you tried." Patrick turns to see Brendon smiling at him. Lorelei looks at Brendon. "How long were you standing there?" Brendon smirks. "The whole time. Now, I need to speak with Patrick here." Lorelei, looking defeated, storms off. Kala leaves too, smiling at Patrick. Patrick smiles back. "She seems nice." Brendon says, motioning over to Kala. Patrick shrugs. "I haven't talked to her much." Brendon nods.

"Well, I think I might just have the thing that'll cheer you up from sitting doing nothing for hours on end." Patrick scoots his office chair closer, and raises an eyebrow. "Yes? What is that?", he asks. Brendon holds up an envelope, and sets it on the desk in front of Patrick. Curious, Patrick picks it up. He opens the seal with his thumb. His eyes widen as he sees what's inside: it was a letter from Brendon's record label. Patrick looks at the front of the envelope, thinking that this couldn't be real. But, sure enough, it looked very real. "Well? You gonna open it?", Brendon asks. Patrick pulls out the paper, it reads;

"Mr. Stump and Mr. Wentz, (of Fall Out Boy),

We been observing your records for awhile, and we want to sign you to our label, via Brendon Urie's label. He has been very persistent, and we felt it was time to see what he was always blabbing on about. And we think, here at Fueled By Ramen, that you would be a great edition to our label. We'll let Brendon manage, produce, etc., as it's his sub-label.

Thank you, we hope you choose us as your label.

The Fueled By Ramen team."

Patrick gasps. "Brendon Urie, you amazing man.", Patrick looks up at him. "Wait 'til Pete sees this! He's gonna flip out!" Brendon chuckles. "You're welcome, buddy. It took me what, 3 years to convince my label to sign you? The only reason, or at least I think, that you could be signed now, is because of my sub-label." Patrick nods. "Oh, wow. It was 3 years ago when we met? Hmm, well, we were on tour for Folie à Deux, you were on tour for Pretty. Odd., right?" Brendon nods.

"Hmm, should I tell Pete about this now, or when he gets home later?", Patrick asks. "Well, there's no deadline, if that's what you're asking. But I feel like if you surprise him, it'd have a greater effect." Patrick nods, and rolls his eyes. "You just love your effect, don'tcha?" Brendon chuckles. "Yup."

Pete leaves King Sandwiches and gets on his motorcycle. "See you tomorrow!", says Cherry. Pete smiles. "Yup! See you then!", he says, as he turns the key in the ignition, and drives off. He gets home, and changes out of his work uniform. He sighs, and walks over to his wardrobe, gets a pair of electric blue skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt, and puts them on. He wanders into the living room to watch TV.


	3. Calm Before the Storm

Patrick unlocks the door to the apartment, almost bouncing up in down in excitement. They could finally be signed officially! Patrick smiles as he sees Pete on the couch. Pete smiles back. "What's got you in such a good mood?", Pete asks. Patrick closes the door, and walks over. He sits down next Pete, setting the envelope on the coffee table.

Pete frowns, and picks up the envelope. He reaches in it, and pulls the paper. "Is this what I think is?", Pete asks. Patrick shrugs. "Maybe you should read it?", Patrick says. Pete nods, and looks at the paper in his hands. He gasps. " Patrick... get Brendon on the phone, now." Pete says, looking at Patrick with a intense look. Patrick grins, and grabs his phone. "I had a feeling that'd be your reaction.", Patrick says.

Patrick unlocks his phone, and taps his contact list. He scrolls a little, and finds Brendon. "'Bren'? That's your contact name for him?", Pete says. Patrick shrugs. "I don't know, is it that bad?", Patrick asks, as the line rings. "Hey, what's up? You talk to Pete?" Brendon asks. "What do you think?", Pete says in return. "That a yes?", Brendon asks. "It's a 'yes', you have been trying to get us this deal for years.", Patrick says.

"Alright, come by my place and we can make it official.", Brendon says. "You mean, your mansion?" Pete asks, snickering. "Yes, why is that funny?" Brendon asks. Patrick snickers too. They both found it funny how nonchalant Brendon said that he had a mansion. "What is so funny?!", Brendon asks. More snickers. "Wait, you don't actually have car..." Brendon mutters to himself. "Guess I could drive you. If that's alright with you?" Brendon continues. Patrick and Pete look at each other, and giggle. "That'd be fine.", Pete says. "Sweet, be there in 15."

Precisely 15 minutes later, the bell downstairs for their room rings. Pete and Patrick get up, and head downstairs. When they get down there, they see Brendon leaning against the wall. He waves. "Hey, shorties.", he says. "Forehead.", answers Pete. Brendon smirks. "My forehead is beautiful, Pete. Let's go."

The three of them walk into the visitor parking garage. Pete and Patrick notice a limousine parked not too far away. "Right, you'll 'drive' us.", Pete says, snickering. That made Patrick snicker too. "What is so funny, guys, seriously?", Brendon asks, frowning. "It wouldn't be as funny to you.", Patrick says patting his shoulder. "Whatever. Get in, losers.", Brendon says, motioning to the car. Both of them nod, and Brendon opens one of the doors.

They arrive at the entrance to Brendon's neighborhood, which is more of a gated community for the super rich. "Hey, Brendon?", says Brendon's driver. "They need 'identification' again." Brendon groans. "Why does he do this every time? I swear he only does this to me."

Brendon rolls the window down. "Is this the 'identification' you need?" Brendon says. The gatekeeper nods, and hits a button to open the gate. "Thank you for nothing." Brendon mutters as he closes the window. "That happen to you often?", Patrick asks. "Every time.", Brendon answers. Patrick nods.

They parked and got inside. Sarah smiles as they walk in. "Hey, babe. Nice to you guys." Patrick grins. "Nice to see you too, Sarah.", Patrick says back. Pete raises his hand. Sarah sighs. "Yes, Pete?" "Where's the bathroom, I need to use it?" She tells him to go up the stairs, take a left, and go straight down the hallway. Pete nods. "Excuse me.", he says as he leaves.

Pete jogs up the stairs, following Sarah's direction, heads to the bathroom. Once he finished, he wanders down the stairs to see Brendon and Patrick looking at some papers, which Pete assumes is the paperwork that Brendon mentioned. He walks over, and looks around the small lounge. 'Small' meant the size as Patrick and his living room and kitchen combined. "Hey, Pete." Pete looks towards Brendon and Patrick who are smiling at him. "Looks like you're all set, guys.", Brendon says. "Yippee.", says Pete, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Hey, don't get sassy, Pete.", Brendon says, smiling. Pete snickers.

The doorbell rings. All three of turn towards the door. "Wonder who that can be?", Brendon asks, getting up to answer the door. He leaves the lounge, and heads into entrance-way. He opens the door, to find that no one was there. He looked around for any sign of someone nearby. The street was dead, no people in sight. He frowns. _That's pretty odd. Heh._ He walks onto the porch, and hits something hard. He frowns again, looking down. At his feet was a metal briefcase.

He picks it up, and underneath it is a index card, that had a series of numbers on it. He picks that up too. He wanders inside, to see Patrick and Pete standing by the stairs. "What is that?", says Patrick. Brendon shrugs. "There wasn't a person there to tell me, so I have no clue. Well, except this index card." Patrick frowns. "Can I see it?" Brendon nods, passing it to him. "It says 'I may wear a Crown, but I'm no Princess. 1-3-2-0.' Could be the combination?", Patrick says, flipping it over. "On the back, it looks like it has someone's initials? 'G.R.R., 3rd.' Know any Grr's?"

Brendon frowns. "Can I see it? Maybe I'll know the handwriting?" Patrick nods. "We'll switch." Brendon nods, handing Patrick the briefcase, and grabbing the index card. Brendon gasps. "Ry? He sent this?" Brendon frowns. "And... I realize neither of you know who that is." Pete and Patrick shakes their heads. "He was my bandmate, his first name is George, but he goes by Ryan." "What do you mean, 'was?'" Pete asks. "He left the band, he referred to it as 'creative differences' but it really wasn't all that. We weren't on good terms. I didn't talk about it when we met because it was still fresh in my mind." Both Pete and Patrick nod.

"Maybe we should try to open the case? Maybe it'd give us a clue as to why he sent it to you?", Patrick suggests. Brendon nods. "Let's open it in lounge." They all head into lounge, Patrick sets the case on the coffee table, and Pete plops down in front of it. "1-3-2-0, right?", he asks. Patrick nods. Pete pushes the lock mechanisms into place, and flips the briefcase open.


	4. The Phoenix

Something shiny appears inside the briefcase, but it's too bright to see. "I swear Brendon, if your friend cursed us or something if it doesn't kill us I'm going to kill you." Pete then closes the briefcase. Brendon sighs. "Ry wouldn't do something like that. We may not have ended our friendship great, but we were good friends." "Well, whatever this is, I think we need to get it away from here, something about screams 'danger.'", Patrick says. Brendon and Pete nod.

After some arguing it was decided that Patrick would take the case to a safe, undisclosed location. Pete especially did not like this plan. "You sure you want to do this, Patrick?", Pete asks, for the third time. "Yes, Pete!! For last time, I'll be okay! Seriously!" Pete sighs. "You better be."

Patrick's left wrist get cuffed to briefcase so he couldn't lose it. He wanders out of Brendon's house, and walk down the sidewalk. _It's kind of dead on this street, isn't it?,_ Patrick thinks. Pete had said to text him if he felt something wrong. Patrick wasn't sure empty streets was enough of a reason to do that.

He keeps walking, until he sees a young boy. The boy is riding on his bike, and smiles at Patrick. _He's the first person I've seen on this street,_ Patrick thinks. Patrick smiles at the boy, and starts to wave to him. He felt a taser shock his neck, and he blacks out.

Patrick wakes up, strapped to a chair, his left arm extended on a table, also restrained. The handcuffs that held the briefcase to his arm was still attached, which made Patrick relieved. He tries to break out of the straps, but they are made of thick leather. "Shoot..."

Two girls in revealing clothing and long ponytails, come out of the shadows. Patrick looks around, he can't see much, what he can see scares him. One of those girls has a huge knife, a cleaver, to be precise, in her hand. He tries to breaks his bonds again. "He's awake now.", says the girl without the knife. "I can see that!", says the Cleaver Girl. She raises her knife. "Please, don't.", Patrick pleads. She ignores him, and slices his hand clean off. Patrick cries out in pain.

Brendon dropped Pete off, and headed home. Pete didn't like anything to do with the plan, it didn't sit well with him. He was getting more worried the later it got. He decided to call Brendon. He pulls out phone, when there was a knock at the door. Curious, he walks to the door, and opens the door. There was a bag on the door handle. He grabs it, and opens it. Inside is a human hand, but not just any hand, Patrick's. There was not doubt in Pete's mind. He could see the tattoo, the only one Patrick had. Pete had the same tattoo on his hand, they were both on their left hands, on the skin in between the thumb and index finger. It was a triangle with a crown above it.

Pete slams the door. He grabs his phone, and calls Brendon. "Hello?", Brendon says. "Don't ask why, but you need to hide.", Pete says. "Uh, okay?" Pete could hear him jog across the room. "This about Patrick?" "Yes. Someone sent his hand in a bag. I have my best friend's hand in a bag!" "We should've listened to you, Pete. You sure it's his?", Brendon asks."Yes, I'm sure.", Pete says. Pete hears a grunt from Brendon. "Brendon?", Pete asks. "Dude, run!", Brendon yells, and the phone hangs up. "Brendon?", Pete asks again.

"Shoot. What do I do?", He mutters to himself. Pete places the bag on the ground. He leaves the apartment, heading downstairs. Pete makes a split second decision to go back to Brendon's house. He gets on his motorcycle, and starts driving towards Brendon's. He stops at the stop light, and feels something pierce his neck. He looks to his left, to see his co-worker Cherry. His eyelids grow heavy, and falls backwards.

Patrick groans. The two girls had cut him up, Patrick was strapped to operating table, while they 'operate' on him, without putting him under. Cutting out his organs, he watched, helpless, as the girls exchange various operating equipment. Blood squirts everywhere. All of this combined made him pass out.

He awoke to them tying him to chair, and started dragging him somewhere. Patrick looks down at his left hand, or rather his stump. _If I was in laughing mood, there'd be some funny irony there._ He thinks.The girls set him down in what looks like a banquet hall. There is other people blindfolded, and on the table were apples, and meat that looks like organs, most likely his own, Patrick realizes. There is a chandelier hanging not too much higher than table. Patrick tries to see if he recognizes any of the other people, there were three others, one he didn't recognize, but the others were Pete and Brendon. Patrick gasps.

They looked to be in better shape then him, no lost appendages or stitches to imply missing organs. This made Patrick feel relieved, he then glances over to the other person. He seems to be in a similar state as Patrick. Only he seems more pale, and short of breath, like he's suffered a lot of blood loss. Patrick tries to move closer to him, but just then the girls come back in.


	5. Young Volcanoes

There are four girls, Patrick notices they're stringing up drugs and attaching them to Pete, Brendon, and the other guy. Then one of the girls attaches it to Patrick. Patrick feels his worries vanish. The girls help the everyone to eat. Patrick wipes his mouth with his hand, with a napkin that was beside him. One of the girls offers Patrick some red wine, (or at least it appears to be), which he drank. _What was I worried about again? This feels nice._

The girl who offered him wine walks back over to him, with a dish of colored powder in her hands. She has a straw, and holds it towards his nose. He inhales, and it made his head feel lighter than it had been before.

The girls then repeated this procedure with everyone else, and Patrick realized that they released his bonds, and everyone else's. _Wasn't there something I needed to do?,_ he wonders, but can't remember what he needed to do. So he stay still.

He watches as Pete and Brendon seem to be passing red liquid between the two of them, Pete spitting out the liquid. Patrick glances back over to the other guy, and he seems very disoriented. Curious as to why, Patrick stands up, and starts to walk towards him.

It takes Patrick a second to figure out how to speak again, as his lungs felt like they were on fire. "Hello?", Patrick says, uncertain that the person will hear him. The other guy groans. "Who-who's there?", he says, sounding terrified. "I'm uh, I'm Patrick, uh, what's your name?", Patrick asks, hoping to strike up a conversation. "I, I'm Ryan." _Where have I heard this before?_ Patrick thinks. "Where are you at?", Ryan asks. It took Patrick a second to realize that he was still blindfolded. Patrick tries to move close enough to undo the blindfold, but one of the girls, wearing a weird mask, that kind of looks like a pig, and did not have a shirt on.

This took Patrick aback. He wasn't expecting that. He tries again to move around her, but she seems to be following his movements. "You can't go just yet.", says the girl, in a very sweet voice. "I'm not leaving, though," Patrick says. "I'm trying to get to the guy behind you." She takes the mask off, frowning. "No. Don't speak to him! You've got friends here! Wouldn't you rather talk to them?" Patrick, even in his state, can sense that she's scared that something will happen should Patrick talk to Ryan.

This, of course, made him more curious. He carefully squeezes past her, and walks over to him. He removes the blindfold. "Um, there. Now you can see.", Patrick says. The other guy, Ryan, looks at him like he can't quite focus. "Whatever brought you here, you need to run, as fast as you can, and do not look back.", Ryan says, groaning. He passes out again.

"Hi, Patrick!", says one of the girls, with an overly cheerful voice. Patrick looks at the girl, and then the at Ryan, and backs up. "Aw, there's no need to recoil. You're safe, and you're friends too." "But what about him?", Patrick asks, pointing to Ryan. "Him? Oh, he's _fine_. He's had a little bit too much to drink. Don't worry about it, go, talk to your friends.", she says, stepping between Ryan and Patrick. "Have fun, don't ruin your night, honey." Patrick nods, wandering over to Brendon and Pete. "Hey, Patrick!", Pete says, still holding the red liquid. "Um, hi.", Patrick says. "Do, do either of you know that man over there?", Patrick asks, pointing to him.

Brendon and Pete turn to look at him. Pete shakes his head, but Brendon's eyes widen. "Ry?", he whispers. He starts to move closer. Patrick grabs his arm. "They said to stay away from him." Brendon looks down. "What did he say to do? I know you, you're very curious, and would've asked him should you get the chance." Patrick swallows. "He said 'run, as fast as you can, and don't look back.'", Patrick answers. Brendon sighs.

"We should listen to him, then.", Brendon says. "What? Listen to the crazy dude?", Pete says. "He's probably had one too many to drink!" _That's what they said, maybe they're right? Maybe this guy is a drunk who doesn't know what's real._ Patrick thinks. "Why should we listen to him?", Patrick asks, trying to see Brendon's point of view. "He's _Ryan_ , the one I told you about? My friend? Why else would I suggest trusting him?", Brendon says.

Patrick's brain caught up to what he had wondered before. "Your band friend?", Pete asks, looking at him. "Is he known for passing out often?" Brendon facepalms. "No, you dummy, they did something to him! He's passed out because they hurt him in some capacity." One of the girls walks up behind Brendon, and injects him with a needle. He groans, and hits the dirt. Pete also got injected from the back, falling unconscious on floor. Patrick, panicking, made a break for any exit. He frowns. _Why hadn't thought to I look for an exit?_ He wonders as he searches the room. Where had he come in from?

Before he remembered, he feels someone grab him from behind, and drags him back to the table. He struggles against his captor, but they were way stronger than him. They reattach the bonds, and he sits there, only thing he could do is snap his fingers. He looks down at his hand, it was covered in blood. He sighs.

Annoyed as he was that there is so much blood on him, he notices one of the girls leaving with that briefcase. He groans. He decides to leave that problem alone for now, choosing to check on his friends. Pete is sat across from him, blindfolded again, but not conscious. Brendon was also sat down next to him, to his right, blindfolded and unconscious. Ryan, on his left, didn't seem to need any help staying unconscious, he just passes out by himself.

Patrick then looks for a door, and used where he saw that girl with the briefcase went as a guide. He glances over there to see that there isn't a door there, perhaps a secret door? Patrick can feel the effects of the drugs wearing off, and was starting to think clearer. How long had they been here? 2 hours? 3? Patrick isn't sure. It was then that something hits Patrick on the back of his head, and he falls unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's was odd to write, to say the least. I remember cringing at it a lot, lol.


	6. Alone Together

Pete awakes to find that he had moved. He is in a room, straight-jacketed to a chair, with mannequins around him. Some were complete, others had arms, legs, or heads missing. This disturbed Pete. He tries to find a way out, and spots a door. He tries to get out of his straight-jacket, but Pete knows that his efforts are in vain. He groans, craning his neck to see if he can find something sharp.

The door unlocks, and a familiar girl walks in. Pete gasps. "Cherry?", Pete asks. "Heya, Pete.", Cherry says, sharpening a hook that she has on her hand. "You and I were co-workers, why do _this_?" She scoffs. "I never wanted to be your co-worker. I was sent there to confirm that it was you and Patrick who had the case." Pete looks at her hook, and back up at her face. "So what's in the case?", Pete asks. "Like I'm going tell you that!" She scoffs, wandering over to a stool. Pete notices a camera on the stool.

"What's that for?", he asks. "Haven't you heard of a selfie?", she asks. "Smile, Pete!" She takes a few pictures of Pete, and takes a few with both herself and Pete. After that, she seems satisfied. "Great, now I can kill you.", she says. Pete eyes widen. She scoffs. "What did you think I was going to do?", she asks. "Let me go?", he asks, hoping to convince her. She frowns. "You know what? Sure." Pete blinks. "Wait, what?", he says. "Well, you can your freedom if you defeat me.", she says. She removes the straight-jacket.

She puts her arms around him, and smirks. He smirks back, and grabs the hook off her hand, and knocks her over. She gasps in shock, he sighs. "I'm sorry.", he whispers, and jabs the hook into her neck, blood squirts into his face. She gasps as the blood spills out. He wipes the blood off of his brow. He then makes a break for the door.

Patrick wakes up, yet again strapped to a chair, but there are wiring going into a machine behind him. He seems to be in a chapel, which had fallen into disrepair. There were cobwebs on the pews, which look rotten as it is. The floor is covered in dust. Patrick tries to turn to see what the machine says, but it a little too far and small for him to read. Some of the girls turn the machine on, and there is a buzzing in Patrick's ear. _What are they doing?,_ Patrick wonders.

Brendon was in a straight-jacket, in a chair, in a room with an old television, and a record player. A girl with white hair walks over with a pair of headphones, and a vinyl record in her hands. She places the headphones on Brendon's head. She puts the vinyl on the record player, and it blasts into the headphones. Brendon notices that the television is playing a live feed of him, with the word 'congratulations', written on it. _Does my forehead really look_ that _big?_ , Brendon thinks.

Ryan finally regained consciousness, and found that he was set on a small stage, with a blue curtain, and a old microphone in front of him. And no surprise to him, he was in a straight-jacket. What surprised him is that there was two little girls, no older than 10, sitting at a table, with eggs and rotten fruits and vegetables on it.

He leans forward towards the microphone. "Um, hi, girls...", he trails off as they start to throw the eggs and the fruits and vegetables at him. He tries to dodge them, a few eggs hit the curtain behind him, squirting yoke everywhere. A tomato hits his face, then another hits his left shoulder. He groans.

 _This torture won't end, will it? It just changes who hurts me. And who hurts Brendon apparently, as he's here somewhere. What was I thinking giving him that case? Sure, it was probably as far from me as possible, but it didn't accomplish anything! He got captured, and is probably being tortured._ Brendon and him didn't end their friendship on the best note, Ryan knew, but he was kind of glad to see that Brendon was here. Not being tortured, of course, but it was nice to see a friendly face. An alarm goes off, red lights flashing. Both girls stop throwing stuff at Ryan.

Pete races the halls, gripping the hook. He opens a door to find a load or vinyls, CDs, and various other merch things. He leaves, hoping to find everyone else. He opens another door, to find a man, in a straight-jacket, standing in the corner. Pete cuts his restraints. "Go out the window.", Pete tells him. "Who are you?", asks the man. "I'm Pete." "Sean.", says the other guy. "Okay, Sean, get out while you can." "What about you?", Sean asks. "I'm finding my friends.", Pete says. "They here?", asks Sean. Pete nods. "They're dead then." Pete shakes his head. "No, I refuse to believe that, but you need to go." Sean nods. "Good luck, man.", Sean says. "You too.", Pete says, walking out of the room.

Pete walks out to hear an alarm blaring, red lights flashing. Two girls appears from shadows, and he makes a break for it. They start to chase him, he trips, and slides across the floor, but they catch up, and hit him with whips. He tries to crawl away, another crack of the whips made him slow down. He groans.

Patrick feels an impulse to stop resisting the machine, and relaxes. He hears a muffled conversation; "I think he's good. We can send them out, call that rapper wannabe, let him know.", says one of the voices. "Already on it." There is a short silence. "Yeah, we're ready, get the stuff and the van."

The next thing Patrick knew he got black bagged and is being dragged somewhere, and gets pushed into something. He grunts. He feels someone place something on a hand, or rather his stump. Then someone binds his hands (or wrists). He hears other grunts and groans, but he couldn't quite identify where they were coming from. He sighs. _I'm so doomed,_ he thinks, despair sinking in.


	7. My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark (Light 'Em Up)

2 Chainz (as he referred to himself as), sets a couple photos of Fall Out Boy, along with their vinyls, in a small box, in the trunk. He then picks up a flamethrower. "You ready?", asks one of the girls. 2 Chainz nods. "So long as kids keep up their end of the bargain, we should be good to go.", he says, setting down the flamethrower by the small box, and closes the trunk. "You guys take up the rear.", 2 Chainz says. "I got the stuff, you just need to drive those intolerant fools to the rendezvous point." Both girls nod. "Will do. Let's get going."

Patrick groans. He feels like his head has a elephant sitting on it. "Ow.", he says. He touches his stump, trying to identify what was put on it. It feels like leather, and is a cylinder. He feels something sticking up out of the cylinder. Curious, he runs his finger along it. It surprises Patrick that it's metal, and in a question mark shape. Someone had put a pirate-esque hook on his hand.

Upon realizing that, he yelps. "Pat-Patrick?", says a familiar voice, Pete's. "Pete?", Patrick asks. "It's me.", answers Pete. "I'm here, too.", Brendon says. _Thank goodness,_ Patrick thinks. Patrick adjusts, and someone grunts. "Sorry." Patrick says. No one responds to his comment. Patrick hears shuffling, and something touch his stump, and starts rubbing against the hook. Patrick's first instinct is to pull his arm away, but he figured that be more trouble than it is worth.

As soon as Pete hears Patrick speak, he tries to pinpoint the origin. It sounded like it came from across him. He shuffles forward, places his hand on a hand? _It can't be that, it's too leathery,_ Pete thinks. His hand feels the metal of the hook. _Why does he have a hook? Hold up, I could cut my bonds with this!_ He rubs his bonds against it. At first he feels a jerk, but after that he doesn't experience any resistance.

After Pete cuts his bonds, he pulls the black bag off his head, and leans forward to untie Patrick's bonds. He squints, and sees Brendon next to him. Pete pulls Brendon's black bag off. "Pete? How'd you get free?", Brendon asks. Pete unties Brendon. "I think I know.", Patrick says, removing his black bag, with his right hand. He holds up his left hand, which, just as Pete assumed, has a hook. "Oh.", Brendon says, frowning.

Pete scans the van. He sees Brendon on his left, sees Patrick across from him, but when looks across from Brendon, he can't figure out who's across from him. "Um, hello?", Pete asks, tapping the person with his foot. "Bren...?", asks the person, turning his head. Brendon frowns, reaches to remove this person's black bag.

Brendon gasps. "RY?!", Brendon says, untying him. "It's so good to see you, Ryan." Ryan sighs. "I wish we could've see each other under better circumstances." He groans. "Now, who's your buddies here?", Ryan asks, motioning to Pete and Patrick. Brendon adjusts. "Well, Pirate over there is Patrick, and on my right is Pete. This is Ryan." Patrick smiles at Ryan. "Nice to meet you. 'Pirate?'" He asks, turning to Brendon. Pete taps Patrick's left hand. "Oh.", Patrick says. "Um, why do you have a hook for a hand?", Ryan asks. Patrick shrugs. "Those chicks put it on. Not sure why they'd give us something that could help us escape." Once Patrick mentioned 'those chicks', Ryan flinches. Patrick frowns. "Are you okay?", Patrick asks, looking at Ryan. Ryan looks at Brendon, and shrugs. "...Okay.", Patrick says, not wanting to press Ryan.

The car slows. "We're stopping.", Pete says. Brendon shushes Pete. A car door opens outside. The sound of gasoline splashing, and a flamethrower goes off. Smoke floats through the air. Brendon, Ryan, Patrick and Pete sit still, and quiet, waiting for something to happen.

After 2 Chainz had burned all the band equipment, posters, vinyls, CD's, and other memorabilia, he wanders over to the van he drove here in. "You girls follow behind me, the rendezvous point is not too far from here. Take two rights, and you're there." Both girls nod. "Let's get this show on the road. Seeing those fools running for their lives will be...", she pauses to find the right word. "Entertaining.", she says, smirking. The other girl chuckles. "This is already my favorite mission." They both hop into their van.

2 Chainz walks over to his van, and hops in, and turns around. He wasn't joining them at the rendezvous point. He was told to go report on the mission. And he is fine with that. I mean, why complain? It almost never gets you what you want, or at least that's what 2 Chainz thinks.

Everyone in the van hear low talking outside. Brendon moves over to the door. "Brendon!", Pete says. "What?", Brendon asks, turning around. "What are you doing? They'll see you!", Pete says. Brendon sighs. "I'm seeing if the door is unlocked.", Brendon says, with a shrug. "Why would they keep the door unlocked?", Ryan asks, which surprised Pete, as he hadn't said too much this whole ride.

Brendon groans. "I have to check, okay? What if it is unlocked, and we were unaware? We could be going to a secluded location to get shot executioner style! Best to avoid that option at all cost!" Ryan motions with his hand. "Go ahead, just try to be discreet." Brendon nods. "I'll try to be.", he says, as grabs the door handle. He sighs, and hits the door. "Locked?", Patrick asks. Brendon nods. "Well, guess that settles that.", Patrick says. "Looks like we're just gonna have to sit tight, and wait until they stop.", Pete adds.

The car stops. Car doors open, and two pairs of footsteps come closer. "Guys! Put the bag back on! I think their coming!", Brendon says, moving back to where he was sitting. The other three nod, putting their black bags back on. Patrick had some trouble with his, as he could only use his right hand. The door opens.

"Okay, let's move.", says a girl voice. "They're just over the hill.", says another feminine voice. The two pairs of footsteps leave. Pete pulls his black bag off again, frowning. "Did they just leave us here?", Pete asks. Brendon shrugs. "I dunno. But I think we should go before those people 'just over the hill' come. Especially if they're friends with those guys." No one argues as they hop out of van.


	8. The Mighty Fall

Patrick looks around, he notices that they are in a park. There's a hill, and a buzzing fills the air. "You guys hear that?" Pete asks, looking at his fellow hostages. Patrick nods, as a group of kids, ride down the hill on bikes. _That must've been what the buzzing noise was._ Patrick thinks. They stop at the top of the hill, and hop off of their bikes.

Patrick looks at the line of kids. One has a machete in their hands, others have bats. And a few others take apart their bikes, and hold up their bike's handle bars like they were planning to swing it at someone. But those things don't really catch Patrick's eyes, instead he was more focused on one of the kids. This one he recognized.

It was the kid who smiled at him right before he got tased in the neck, from behind. _So he was smiling about the person sneaking up behind me._ Patrick realizes, sighing. The kid, however, isn't holding a weapon, he holds a boom box? Before Patrick could think of a reason as to why he had such an item, the kids ran down the hill.

"Uh, I think we should run." Brendon says, balancing Ryan by putting his arm around him. Pete nods. "Let's move." Ryan and Brendon race of to the left, Ryan groans as they race off. Pete has already gone off to the left, when the two kids with the bike handle bars chase after him. The kids with the bats, and the kid with the machete follow Ryan and Brendon. Patrick, in a panic, ran around the van, with Beat Box Kid behind him.

Much to Patrick's surprise, the kid is keeping up with him, even with that heavy beat box in his hands. Patrick could hear the boy's heavy breathing behind him. Patrick notices a root from a nearby tree, sticking out of the ground, but he notices it too late. He trips over it, and falls on his face.

He pushes himself up, and now the kid is right on top of him. He makes it to a clearing, and then he hears a click. Music starts to play. He stops, turning around. He starts to walk towards the music. _Wait, why am going towards him?! I should be running away!_ Patrick hears a snap, and he sees the kid fall to the floor. A man stands where the kid stood.

Patrick makes his way towards the man. The man holds up his hand, as if telling Patrick to stop. The man turns off the music. "Run. Get out of here, do not look back." "Who are you?" Patrick asks. "Sean. Now, go!" Patrick frowns, confused about why he stopped running in the first place, and who this guy was. He was also a bit disturbed by the young boy's body lying on the ground, head cocked in a impossible way.

"ARE YOU DEAF?! GO! I'll be right behind you." He says. Patrick, kind of scared of this guy, listens, and runs, but isn't sure if he wants the 'Sean' to follow him. _What if he kills me too?_ Patrick wonders. _What if he's a part of this horrible group, and is just trying to gain my trust so that they can drag me back to do who knows what?_ Patrick looks back, just for a second, and notices something flying towards the Sean's back.

"Look out!" Patrick says, but it's too late. A tomahawk flies in Sean's back. Sean falls down, groaning. Patrick sees who threw the tomahawk right away. One of the girls that captured them had thrown it, and she smirks. Patrick raced away, not wanting to get captured again. He couldn't help but wonder who Sean was. _Maybe he was a good guy, after all. And am I a bad person for abondoning him?_ Thoughts swirl in Patrick brain, as he ducks behind a tree to hide.

Pete groans. The kids with bike handle bars had him crawling on all fours as they beat him to a pulp. _I wonder how Patrick is fairing?_ Pete wonders. He saw Brendon and Ryan take off in the same direction, so Pete hoped they had better luck fending off the kids with bats. The two kids let up just a bit, and Pete makes a break for it. He curls up in a small hole by a tree. _Please be fairing well, guys..._ He thinks, looking around at his surroundings.

Brendon and Ryan pant as they race away from their pursuers. Ryan groans as he is pretty much being dragged by Brendon, and they had to climb over a log. "Brendon." Ryan says, adjusting a little. "No, don't talk, save your strength. You're going to need it." Brendon says, with a grunt as he trudges forward. "About that, I think you should go on without me." Brendon scoffs. "You are not getting self-sacrifical on me. If we're going to get out of this, we're doing it together." Ryan groans. "Bren, I'm just dead weight. I can barely stand on my own. Let alone run for who knows how far! It's better for you to leave me." Brendon growls. "No, Ry. I just got you back, I'm not losing you again, come on. We're almost out of the forest, we'll rest there, okay?" Ryan, knowing Brendon is way to stubborn sometimes, agrees to be dragged off into the forest, despite his better judgement.

Patrick has been running non-stop for he doesn't know how long. He spies a highway, but before he could even plan to do anything, he collapses. He feels sleep threaten to take him to Dream Land. He had lost his pursuers ages ago, but he knew that he couldn't stay out in the open. _But I'm soo tired._ His body complains. He groans, and before he knew it, or could stop it, he falls fast asleep.

Brendon groans, as he inspects the machete wound that sliced into his leg. They had made it out of the forest, but one of the kids managed to slice his leg just before Ryan and Brendon got out. "I told you something bad would happen! This is exactly what I was talking about!" Ryan says, shaking his head. "I know, and I'm sorry. But I couldn't leave you." Ryan sighs. As they sit there in silence, the moon starts to set over head.


	9. Just One Yesterday

A corn snake crawls over to Patrick's body, over his hook. Patrick groans, and sits up. He rubs his back, as the snake slithers across his chest. Patrick gasps, and backs away from the snake. He couldn't really remember much of his experience the past few days, but he distinctly remembered a snake that looked like that was at that 'party' or whatever you'd call it.

He stands up, and heads forward towards the highway. He walks along the edge of the road's shoulder, hoping to hitchhike. A white van approaches, and Patrick waves with his right hand, trying to flag him down, but the van drives past. _I would too, I probably look like a murderer or something. Especially with this hook, and all the blood on my face and shirt._

Pete's eyes flutter open. He pushes himself up, and looks around. He sees a small trail, leading to a highway. An apple tree stands off to his right. Pete's stomach grumbles. Pete realizes how hungry he is. He hasn't eaten a real meal in what? Two, three days? He isn't sure, but he walks over to it, and plucks an apple from the tree.

He takes a bite, but all he tastes is iron, and he frowns. He glances at his apple, and the area in which he took a bite from now is covered in blood, _his_ blood. He gasps, and drops the apple on the ground. He gags, and he falls to his knees, and blood spews out of his mouth. He groans, and a corn snake spills out of his mouth, he blinks, and it's gone. "What the--?" Pete whispers.

He sighs, and makes his way down the trail, heading towards the highway, hoping to find some help, or maybe Patrick or Brendon. Last he saw of them, Brendon and his friend, Ryan ran off to the left, not super far from him. _Perhaps it'd smart to try and find them?_ Pete thinks. _What if they are dead, or captured?_ Pete sighs. _Brendon would at least try to find me, I should do the same for him._ Pete trudges on, keeping an eye out Brendon.

"OW." Brendon yells, who hits a tree root, as he's now being dragged by Ryan. "Sorry." Ryan says, adjusting Brendon to a straighter position. "I didn't see that tree root." Brendon grunts in response. Ryan sighs. "Okay, we need something for that wound, seriously. You're going to bleed out." "I agree." Ryan spots a blue shed, and sets Brendon up against it. 

"Maybe there are some people nearby that can help." Ryan says. Brendon nods. "Go check. Be. Careful." Ryan nods. "I was going to say the same to you." "I'm not going anywhere." Brendon says, with a shrug. _That's what I'm worried about._ Ryan thinks, as he runs off. He sees a woman, sweeping the porch on the opposite side of the shed. "Hey." Ryan says, moving closer. The woman yelps, and runs away. "W-wait, can I use your phone?" Ryan asks, but the lady has already run off. 

Ryan sighs, and turns to his left, to see a clothes line. There is, Ryan figures, 90 percent of the clothes are white. _Sorry, lady. I'm gonna have to take some your clothes._ He reaches for a shirt, and wanders back around the shed. He lets out a sigh of relief when he sees Brendon. Ryan kneels down, and ties the shirt around Brendon's thigh. "There you go. Let's get moving, we've stayed in one place too long." Ryan says, stands up and holds his hand out for Brendon's hand. Brendon grabs Ryan's hand. "You're right, let's follow this road. Maybe we can hitch a ride."

Pete reaches a parking lot. He sees a woman and little girl in a princess dress and tiara. He limps over to them. He got really beat up by those kids. With a sore back, both legs very bruised, and the overall general torture from the past few days, he knows he's in bad shape. "Help... me..." He wheezes, reaches his arm out. The girl screams, and the woman grabs the girl's hand, and they start running. 

"Wait!" Pete says, limping behind them. They reach their car, and Pete trips, and his hands and face land up against the passenger window. The girl screams again, and the woman rolls down the window enough to spray pepper spray out the window into Pete's eyes. Pete exclaims, and gets on his knees, curling up in a ball. He rubs his eyes, but it makes the spray sting more. The car drives away, and Pete groans. _Well, that didn't work..._

Patrick sees a red truck, and tries to flag it down. It slows down, to reveal a female brunette driver with two large rings on her middle and ring fingers. She also has a black fedora. "Need a ride?" She asks. Patrick nods. "I am looking for some friends as well." She nods, and pats the passenger seat. Patrick sighs, and gets in. 

"Nice hook. To a hospital, then?" Patrick, not trusting his voice at this point. "Okay, I'm Foxes." _Foxes?_ Patrick wonders. She starts driving again, and starts humming a tune that Patrick isn't familiar with. They had been riding for a while, and she lets go of the wheel, and sticks her head and most of her torso, out the window. Patrick grabs the wheel with his hook, and pulls himself over to regain control of the car.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Patrick says, glancing at 'Foxes', who is holding her fedora out in front of her. "If I spilled my guts, the world would never look at you the same way." She says, seeming to not have heard him, and is in her own little world. She then pulls herself back in, and smiles at Patrick. "What? I had that under control, silly." Patrick scoffs. "No, you didn't!" Patrick says, looking around for some better option. _Why am surprised that the only person who'd pick me up is a insane, terrible driver..._

Brendon and Ryan stand under a bridge, and sigh, as they sit down on the side of the stone bridge. "Brendon...what if your friends are...?" "No." Brendon says, shaking his head. "We're not going to think about that." Ryan stands up. "Brendon, we have to be realistic. If they are..." "They're not dead, okay?! They can take care of each other..and themselves. We just need to find them, which we will." Ryan groans, rubbing his temples with his hands. "Okay, we'll keep searching."

Patrick frowns, as he thinks he sees a familiar face. _Is that Brendon_? And sure enough it is. "H-hey, slow down. I think I see one of my friends." Foxes slows down so that Brendon and Ryan, (apparently they had managed to stay together), could get in the back of the truck. "See, Ry? At least Patrick survived." Brendon says, as he reaches his arm out to pat Patrick's shoulder.

Patrick frowns. "You haven't seen Pete?" Patrick asks. Brendon bites his lip. "We didn't see him." Patrick nods. "I'm sure he's okay. He's a tough guy."Brendon adds. They drove in relative silence. "Hey!" Someone says behind them, a hour or so later. Brendon turns, and lets out a sigh of relief, for that someone is Pete. "Weird and bad driver lady; slow down." Brendon yells, and Foxes stops at the highway's shoulder. Pete plops in the back. "Phew, glad to know you guys are all safe." Pete says. "You too." Brendon responds.

Foxes parks in front of a hospital called 'Linda Vista Community Hospital'. It looks abandoned. Patrick frowns. Foxes turns to look at Patrick, and her eyes aren't their normal color, but the darkest shade of black Patrick has ever seen. Patrick then notices that on the steering wheel is that same snake from earlier, hissing, and slithering up her arms.

She then pets it, and reaches down to the radio knob, and turns it on. Patrick growls, and feels an uncontrollable rage consume him. He slams his fist up against the window at Brendon, Pete, and Ryan. What Patrick didn't know, his eyes glow a yellow-ish orange. Pete reacts first, jumping out of the truck's back end. Brendon follows, having to drag a shell shocked Ryan with him. Patrick opens his door, and Foxes, also known as the Death Adder, smiles. Brendon, Ryan, and Pete rush inside the hospital, with Patrick not too far behind. Patrick roars, to the others it sounds demonic, and Patrick swings his hook at them as he storms after them.


	10. Where Did the Party Go?

Pete, and Ryan rush towards hospital, with Brendon behind them, limping. Patrick matches forward, but not because he wants to. Something inside him is telling him to kill Pete, Ryan and Brendon. _But why? I don't_ want _to, but yet my body isn't listening to me!_ Patrick sees Pete open the door, and he, Ryan and Brendon rush inside. _Maybe they'll get lucky, and I'll lose them?_ Patrick wonders, hoping that just that will happen.

Pete, being in the lead, he notices a symbol that was spray painted in black paint on the wall, over the receptionist desk. It's a circle, with a music note, but it's slashed out, like a 'do not enter' sign. He races around a corner. He and the others start to try doors along the halls, most of them are locked. Crashes come from behind them, and Pete, desperate to find somewhere to hide from evil, kind of demonic, Patrick. _It's weird._ Pete thinks. He was fine and then he wasn't. What happened?

Brendon opens a door, and hides in it. From what Pete could tell, it is a storage closet. _Maybe he can at least patch himself up better._ Pete sees Ryan go into a surgery room. I walk into a small room, with cupboards, and a little counter and sink under them.

But what catches Pete's attention is a white phone. He looks out the door, and closes it. He walks over to the phone, and tries to dial 911. It seems like it isn't connected to anything. _Fantastic._ He thinks, looking for an outlet. He's surprised when he doesn't find one. _More fantastic._ He sighs. _Guess I'll see if I can find a place to plug this into._ He steps up towards the door, he doesn't see Patrick.

Patrick stands in the reception area, and he isn't sure where to go. _Phew._ But he then sees someone, a woman, behind the receptionist desk. She points to her right. Patrick, against his will, walks in that direction. He looks back at the receptionist, but she is gone. _Where'd she go?_ He wonders.

He trudges down the hall, and looks into one of the rooms, relieved to find it empty. But the part of Patrick that wants to kill his friends gets annoyed and knocks some of the coat hangers off. He keeps walking, looking in windows, until he sees a brunette girl in a wheelchair. Patrick goes into the room on her left.

Patrick walks into that room. He takes a glance back to see if she is still there. She, like the receptionist, isn't there. _Am I seeing things?_ He wonders. The room is an operation room, and Patrick sees a nurse standing nearby. The girl in the wheelchair follows him in. He approaches the nurse, taking very hesitant steps.

Brendon starts to search the room he's in for something to disinfect his wound. He finds some rubbing alcohol, and slides to the floor. He pours some of it on his wound. He winches, and tries to hold back a pained yell, but fails. _I'm dead. Super dead. Good job, Brendon._ He says to himself.

Ryan looks around the room he's in, it has a operation chair, some cupboards that he is sure he could fit in. There is a window, he reaches for it, knocking the blinds off it. It doesn't open. Defeated, he walks back to the door, to try to bar it shut. Ryan hears Brendon yell. _Did his friend get him?_ Ryan wonders.

Pete opens the door, and hears Brendon yell. _We're doomed if I don't find anything to plug this into._ He ducks into another room, where he finds a electrical box with wires sticking out of it. He sighs, and plugs the phone in. He dials 911. "911, what's your emergency?" "Help! My friends and I are being chased by a someone with a hook!" Pete says, looking behind him. "Calm down, what's your address?" "I'm at the Linda Vista Community Hospital. Please hurry." Pete says. "I'm sending someone down there now."

Patrick hears Brendon yell, and leaves the room. He walks in the direction of the yell. He drags the hook behind him, and opens the door to a patient's room. Behind him, a teenager stands in the corner. On one of the beds a construction worker is being cared for. Patrick pushes the curtain out of the way, and he's gone. Then he sees that teenage boy drinking from a small, disposable cup, while nurses, that construction worker, and other patients dance behind him.

Ryan opens some cupboards, none were helpful, as they are empty. In his frustration, he hits the chair. He turns around, and freezes. In the room across from him, through the door's little window, Patrick sees Ryan. Panicked, he runs over to the cupboards, and crawls inside the closest one.

Patrick spies Ryan. _No! I am not going to hurt him!_ He thinks, but his body has other ideas. He walks towards the room, opening the door. Bright light shines into Patrick's eyes. The giant lights over the operation chair disorient Patrick, but he shakes it off. He opens the door of the cupboards to Ryan's left. He then opens the cupboards to see Ryan roll out.

Ryan feels that he has no attachment to this guy, so he had every right to defend himself. He grabs some string, and reaches for Patrick's neck, trying to strangle him. Patrick had other plans. He shoves Ryan onto the operation chair, and using the rope Ryan found, strangle Ryan to death. The door swings open.

Patrick gasps, his body his own now, and looks up to see Pete and Brendon. Pete looks disappointed, maybe angry. Brendon is on the verge of tears. Patrick, although he knew what they are upset about, looks over at Ryan's lifeless body, and tears start to fall, as he hears a siren not to far away. "I'm sorry..." Is all he could muster, before he sobs uncontrollably.


	11. Death Valley

Ryan struggles to break free of Patrick's rope, but he lets out one final breath, and feels his life leave his body. He appears inside a elevator, which looks like a old mining elevator, and is all rusty. He sees a panel with two buttons. One arrow pointing up, the other pointing down. _Is this the afterlife?_ Ryan wonders.

The elevator starts to rise. Ryan looks up, and he sees light. Ryan smiles, and spreads his arms out. The elevator slows, and the elevator room darkens. Ryan lowers his arms, and frowns. "Wha...?" He says, looking around the small room. He glances back to the panel. He sees that kid he saw on that hill in that park not 12 hours ago.

He backs up, and gasps. The boy turns and smiles, as he presses the down button. The doors start to open underneath him. Red light seeps through, with a mist coming up from the floor. Ryan presses himself against the wall, and looks down. _Things are so not okay!_ Ryan thinks, in panic.

Patrick stands in front of a camera, to get his mugshot. He hasn't spoken since the hospital. "Look here." Says the officer behind the camera. Patrick, feeling numb, does as he is told, holding up the board. "STATE PENITENTIARY 8•4•7•6•4•3•1•0•2•4" on is written on it. Next, they tug Patrick over to get his finger prints. But, instead of using his right hand, they pull the hook off, and use the stump as his prints. As they pull the hook off, Patrick lets out a yell, as the area around the stump is irritated and infected.

Then they attach handcuffs and chains connected to his feet, they pull him towards his cell, towering over him. _This is your fault._ Patrick says, guilt rising fast. _You're a murderer. But why? I didn't_ want _kill him. He was a friend of_ _Brendon's_ _..._ The two guards shove him into his cell. They had bandaged his stump. Patrick sighs.

Pete rests his head on the metal table in the dark interrogation room. The only light comes from a light above the table. Brendon touches Pete's arm. Pete looks up to see a detective standing at the edge of the table. "Alright, which one of you called?" The detective asks. Pete raises his hand. "Okay. What's your name?" "P-pete Wentz." Pete answers. The detective nods.

"Why did he have hook?" The detective asks, looking from Pete to Brendon. Brendon clears his throat. "It's a long story--" The detective slams his hands on the table. "Tell me why!" "We were kidnapped," Pete says. "Patrick, Brendon here, Ryan, who was..." Pete pauses. "Killed. And me. The kidnappers cut off Patrick's hand, and put a hook on where it was." The detective writes something down.

"You seem to know Mr. Stump well. Has he ever exhibited anything like this? Violence tendencies, uncontrollably rage, the like?" Pete shakes his head. "Not at all. Patrick is a very peaceful guy." "Hmm.." Says the detective. "Did he show any dislike for the victim, a 'George Ryan Ross III?'" Brendon winches at 'the victim.' Both and Brendon shake their heads.

Ryan looks around. It looks like a club, with a bar, loads of people dancing and socializing. As he walks closer to the bar, he spies a staircase. That red tinted light and mist coming out a doorway at the top of the stairs.

A girl walks over to him, holding a tray with chocolate covered donuts, with rainbow sprinkles on them, and a cup of what Ryan assumes is alcohol. He grabs a donut, and takes a bite. It taste better than any donut he's ever had. He drinks some of the liquid. Like the donut, it's the best thing he's drank. Someone walks over, and puts some sunglasses over his eyes, and hands him a cigarette with a lighter. He shrugs, and lights the cigarette.

He glances up at the stairs, to see a man, with two girls on his sides, come down the stairs. As they come closer, Ryan notices that the guy has horns on his head. _Speak of the Devil._ Ryan thinks. The Devil walks over to a throne, and sits down. Ryan pulls his sunglasses down, cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The Devil motions to Ryan, beckoning him closer.

Ryan walks over, frowning. The Devil holds his right hand out, which has a a ring with green gem attached to it. _Does he want me to kiss it?_ Ryan asks himself, and he leans forward to kiss it. The Devil doesn't move his hand away, Ryan kisses the ring.

Patrick paces his cell, hitting his right hand against the walls. _Why? Why?! WHY?!? Why did I kill Ryan? I didn't want to, but that's not gonna hold up in court._ Frustrated, he sits on the bed. _What am I gonna do? I'm doomed..._

The detective leaves the room, after knocking a chair over in anger. Then a piece of paper flies through the crack under the door. Pete stands up, and picks it up. He sits back down, showing the small piece of paper. On the lower right corner there is a triangle, with a crown on top. "I wear the crown, but I'm no princess." is written in black ink. Pete flips it over. "1515 BROADWAY 50b DEATH VALLEY, CA" is written on the back. "Could be a trap." Brendon says. Pete nods. "It most likely is. But what else can we do?" Pete says.

Ryan sits next to the Devil, who tattoos a face with a crown, horns and its eyes X'd out onto the back of Ryan's hand. Ryan looks at his hand. He furrows his brow at it. _Huh. Not a terrible looking tattoo._

Pete and Brendon follow the instructions to see find a room with a woman in it. The woman is blonde, and has that triangle with the crown on top as a tattoo on the back of her neck. She has a badge on her left arm that resembles that graffiti art at that hospital.

She is staring at the wall where there are pictures, with red string connecting them. Brendon and Pete walk towards the woman. The woman grabs the badge and pulls it off. "Hello, boys, you're probably wondering what this is all for." She explains that she infiltrated the group that kidnapped them, and that they don't want rock and roll or any sub genre that goes with it to exist, and are trying to destroy it. That it's lead by a lady who's name is Courtney Love.

After she explains it to them, she turns and grabs a machete which has a handle made from a bass guitar neck. She hands it to Pete. "Trust me, you'll need it." She says. She grabs a crossbow made from a drum, and hands it to Brendon. "These are unique, I'll give you that." Brendon says, holding up his crossbow. He sets it down, and slides the quiver over his shoulder. They leave with their new weapons.

Patrick sits in his cell, until he hears a key chain jangle, as if a guard is coming. He looks up, but to his horror sees that not only is there a guard, but two of those girls that kidnapped him. _How'd they find us?!_ He backs up against the wall of the cell. The guard unlocks the cell door, and the two girls drag Patrick out.

"No! NO! PLEASE!" Patrick yells, trying to break free of their grip. "Let me go! Please!" The girls scoff. "Come on. The boss wants to meet you." "N-no, p-please..." Patrick whispers. "Please..."

The Devil gives Ryan a white square shaped object, presumably a sugar cube, and Ryan eats it. He feels the world spin, and he falls backwards. Two girls hook their arms through Ryan's and guide him out of his seat, and take him up the stairs, where bright white light shines through. _I am_ _i_ _n Hell, but I'm going to Heaven? The Afterlife is so confusing..._


	12. Rat-A-Tat

A lady turns on the radio. "Rise and shine, Cult Campers." Says a female voice from the radio. "Let's put our faith back in mayhem. We are every old, broken toy, born again and again. As we turn the 'hype' into 'hope'. We silence the Noise. We are the splinter under the world's fingernail, as we turn the diamonds back into coal."

As this plays, loads of the Vixen Cultists attack people, destroying instruments, beating drum sets with bats, throwing vinyls against walls, or ripping guitars apart with their hands. Some Vixens climb onto the hoods of cars, and smash the windshield and the car radio.

At the Vixen Cult lair, the Head Woman in Charge, Courtney Love, stands on a staircase, overlooking a warehouse, which contains a fair number of Cultists below. The Cultists stand in front of tables which hold vinyls, guitars, drum sets, and other musical related items. Courtney has white blonde hair, a black dress that glistens in the pale evening light. She holds a black megaphone, that has a music note with a black slash going through it. "Roll the cameras." She says to one of the Vixens Cultist, standing behind the camera. The Cultist nods and hits 'record' on the camera.

As the camera starts to record, the Cultists pick up bats, hatchets, sledgehammers. "RAT-A-TAT, RAT-A-TAT, HEY!" The Cultists chant, as the bring their hammers and bats onto the musical items. Pieces of metal, wood, and other shrapnel fly around. Crashes and thuds resound through the warehouse, as Courtney shouts encouragement for the smashing and shattering of the items. One Cultist grabs a power drill, and drives it through a drum.

Patrick gets shoved through the door, and he watches as all the girls around him destroy what he holds dear. "Wha-what going on?" He asks. His captors don't respond, dragging him towards the stairs. "Where are you taking me?" The girls sighs. "We're taking you into the Indoctrination Room." Answers the girl on Patrick's right. "Wha-- n-n-no!" Patrick tries to wriggle free of their grip. The girls grip on his arms tightens. Once that failed, he drags his feet, and reaches for anything to slow himself down. They drag him closer to the stairs.

"Sorry, bud. You're coming with us to realize your Purpose. You are gonna save us all." Says the girl on his left. "My 'purpose'? 'Save us all'? What are you talking about?" Patrick asks, grabbing the railing on the stairs to slow them down. The girl on his left pulls his arm away from railing, and they drag him down a empty concrete hallway.

"Nothing to grab here." The girl on Patrick's right says. They pull him into a dark room, and shove him into a chair, and strap his legs and arms to it. They turn on two tall lamps, which shine into Patrick's eyes. Patrick squints. They place wires on his temples, and connect them up to that machine that they used in that chapel a few... what? A couple days? A week? To Patrick, it felt like years ago. The girls turned on a projector which sat on a small table on his left, and walk out of the room.

Pete and Brendon, weapons in hand. Pete in front, with his bass machete, and Brendon in the rear with his drum crossbow, step up to a door to a warehouse. That lady that gave them the weapons, gave this address as the lair of the Vixens Lair. Pete flips his machete in hand, and reaches the door. Brendon, backs up next to Pete, holding up his crossbow up in case they get attacked from the rear.

Patrick watches as the projector lights up the brick wall. Images of fire flash across the projector screen. Patrick, not wanting to be under their control again, looks away. But he feels a curiosity to look at what is on the screen. As he looks back at the screen, an image of a hawk flying appears. Then a American flag, some type of gun, a bayonet maybe? Some images fly by to fast to see, but a picture of hands reaching up appears, and he feels himself losing control again.

 _No, no, no, no, no! Not again!_ Patrick thinks, his panic rising. Other images, like a record player, a drum set, and a image of Pete and him from the back, Patrick wearing his fedora, and the both of them wearing black jackets that say "YOUNGBLOOD" on them. Still more images appear, mostly of things that happened over the past few days, but an image of a white cross appears, and even more fire images.

Pete pulls out a card that the lady gave them and presses it against the card reader. The door opens, and Pete walks in, and Brendon, still keeping his eyes peeled to anyone attacking their rear, follows Pete inside. Pete and Brendon look around the hallways, but there isn't any indication on which way to go.

Patrick sighs. He had been in here for what feels like hours. The girls come back in. "How are we doing?" One of them asks, smiling. Patrick grunts in response. "Do you know what your Purpose is?" The same girl asks. Patrick nods. "To silence the Noise." He answers. "Good." The girls undo the straps, and help him up. "Come on, let's meet the Boss." Patrick, with no other prompt than that, walks towards the door. 

They guide him into a small room, with a window on the right, a desk in the middle, a table with a container that has Patrick's hand in some brown liquid and the Briefcase in the back, a banner with the Cult's logo, (the music note with a black slash going through it), on the back wall. On the chair behind the desk, sits Courtney Love.

"He's good, Boss." Says one of the girls. Courtney smiles, and stands up. The girls leave, the door left opened. She holds out a drum to Patrick. Patrick growls, grabs it with his hand, and stabs it with his hook, throwing it against the wall. She hands him a vinyl, which he smashes against the floor, and finally, she hands him a yellow and black guitar. He takes it, and hits it against the ground until its neck snaps off.

Pete and Brendon wander up some stairs, Brendon in the lead. They walk into the room with Courtney and Patrick. "Patrick?" Pete says, and Patrick growls at him, and turns around. Pete's heart falls as he sees that Patrick's eyes are yellow, like the time before he killed Ryan. Brendon holds up his crossbow at Courtney, and she raises her hands.

Pete walks over to where the Briefcase is, and grabs it. He starts to leave. "Go." Brendon says. "I'll cover you." Pete nods, and runs for the door. Patrick runs after him, in hopes of retrieving the Briefcase. Brendon steps forward, and points the crossbow at Courtney, and backs up towards the door. Then Brendon felt a cold surface touch his neck, and blood spilling out. Brendon, choking on his own blood, collapses onto the floor. Pete races past all the Cultists destroying the musical items, with Patrick not far behind, seeming determined to kill Pete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my real name is Kourtney, this was disconcerting. (Especially in the song right at the beginning, y'know when she says "it's Courtney, *bleep*")?


	13. Miss Missing You

“They just sat back, laughing at the wounded city. Each breath sucking in ashes, and fumes. Oh, it bled all right. Dryer than Wart County. All ex-patriot flames hurrying to find new nations of binding dust. But the two of them, they just squinted at that pipe cleaner skyline, and it burned hotter in their oil slick pupils. Knowing that they would pay to remember the past. He blew out a hot breath and said, ‘burn it all.’”

Pete pants. _It's so hot, and I haven't had a good break in ages, and I can feel dehydration creeping up on me. Maybe I'll stop, just for a moment._ Pete thinks, and he collapses onto his knees. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, curls his fingers around the Briefcase's handle, and pulls himself up.

He hears footsteps and panting from behind him, and sees Patrick down the hill. _Oh, shoot. I let him catch up! Must keep moving!_ He starts running at a moderate pace (after all, this is more of a marathon than a sprint). He hears Patrick growl, and Pete speeds up a little, and reaches a dirt road. He glanced behind him, and Patrick is not far behind him.

As the two of them run along, two bikers drive past them. Patrick stumbles a little, and crouches on the ground, taking a small breather. _What are you doing? You can't stop! That guy has the Briefcase! He must be stopped!_ Patrick stands, and starts running again.

Pete wanders into what he can only assume is a scrap yard of old cars. A baby doll pokes its head out of a car's hood, and soon a girl's head appears as well. Pete crawls inside of one of the cars, in hopes of Patrick losing him.

Patrick walks into the scrap yard, looking around. The girl crawls out from the car she was in, and points in the direction of Pete, and his hiding place. Patrick nods, and walks in that direction. Patrick stretches his arms towards the broken window of the car that Pete was in, and Pete gasps. He pulls the door open and gripping onto the Briefcase, runs away from Patrick.

Pete hops on top of some car hoods, jumping from one, to another, and hops off, running in between two cars. Patrick follows after, trying to swat at Pete with his hook. Pete runs over to a one story house, which has a white picket fence, a cross on the front door, and a statue out front. A huge weightlifter man, tugging on a long metal chain, yells at something. Pete glances, and notices another man, of a much more lean physique, holding a paint brush, is attached to the chain.

Pete crashes into the fence, and rushes past this strange scene. He goes through the gate. Patrick, now only a few steps behind him, chases after him. Pete runs up the stairs of a house that has white mannequin arms in a bucket, and a person whittling a piece of wood with a knife pointing away from the stick. Pete looks inside the house, right as Patrick burst into the house.

Pete, knowing Patrick wouldn't hesitate to kill him, grabs Patrick's hook, and tries to redirect him. Pete pushes him down with the Briefcase, and leaves out of the house the way he came. Patrick stands up, and wanders past some trailers.

A girl, wearing a strainer on her head, sits inside one of these trailers, and flips a switch, and turns a knob. And music starts to play. Patrick growls, and moves closer. Pete grabs him from behind, pulling him backwards. And it's off to the races again.

Pete hops over a beach chair, which is next to a collapsible pool. A man, with a pool toy, is swimming and splashing in the pool. Patrick grabs for the Briefcase, and Pete manages to rip it free. They head into another house, and down the unlit hallway. In the living room, sits a lady on the couch, with a floral dress, and a gas mask, staring at the TV.

Pete trips, and Patrick jumps on top of him, and swings his hook to stab him. Pete grabs his arm, and stops him. He knocks Patrick off of him, and picks up the Briefcase, and goes out the back door. A man, with lol hair, and a sleep mask that look like eyeballs, sits on a chair, breathing/drinking out of a bag. Another girl, is pouring a gallon of water on her chest on a couch nearby.

Pete, being tired of running, stops, and holds up his machete. "Pat. Look, man." He says. "I don't want to fight you. Please don't make me." Patrick stands in front of him, growling. "You don't understand." Patrick says. "I need to silence the noise." "No, you don't! You love making music! You've told me you didn't know what you would do if you didn't have it." Pete sighs. "You are my best friend, and well, sometimes before it gets better the darkness gets bigger. Sometimes, the people who you would take a bullet for are behind the trigger."

Patrick growls, and stabs Pete in the stomach. "Very well then." Pete says, falling onto his side. "I guess this is it." They roll around, Pete holds Patrick's arm, and rolls away, to pick up his machete. People that were around before crowd around the two of them, shouting 'fight, fight, fight, fight!'

Looking down at Patrick, Pete chokes back tears, and stabs him. "I'm sorry, Patrick." He says, his voice cracking. "I have failed you." Patrick growls, and swings his hook at Pete's face. In between blood spilling out, and the tears, Pete sighs. "I can't think of any other way to leave this world than to go out saving my friends, I hope this will be worth it."

Patrick, hearing this stumbles backwards. He sees all the horrible things he's done, and sobs. "Wha-what have I done?! Pete? Pete?!" He crouches down by his friend's body. "No, no, no, no, no! Pete, Pete please! I-I'm sorry..." Blood spills from his mouth, and he collapses by Pete. The people who watched the fight go down, start to leave, one of them mumbles that they didn't get the outcome they wanted.

Later, after the crowds had long since gone, two Vixen Cultists wander over. One of them has a tall, black mohawk, the other has a high, brown ponytail. "We got the Briefcase back!" Says Ponytail. Mohawk scoffs. "Maybe, but we lost our test subject!" "But with the power inside this Briefcase, we won't _need_ this test subject. We'll have plenty!" Ponytail says. Mohawk shrugs, reaching down for the Briefcase. "You'd better right, I don't want the Madame to be disappointed in us. You know what she does to people who are incompetent." Ponytail nods, and they leave.


	14. Save Rock and Roll

> **"It is a time of sorrow. Our four heroes: violently torn asunder and laid to waste. Shades, neither living nor dead where destruction or salvation awaits. An** **Empress of Discord, her kingdom all but assured -- with hope in dire threat, one question lingers: can it be saved?"**

Mohawk and Ponytail walk out of the white car, Ponytail holding the bloodstained Briefcase. Another girl takes it, and walks past all the commotion of the warehouse -- with the people smashing things, girls kicking some people, and the like -- and walks past Courtney who stands on the staircase, and smiles. 

She continues walking until she sees a red curtained room, which has 9 people with white face masks that have wide mouths that have pointed teeth, darkened eye holes that make it look as though they don't have eyes, and long, black robes. The one in the middle has red lined inside his robes. The room is dark, the only light coming from the two candle stands, which are holding 5 candles in each. Behind them is a wooden table. The girl hands the Briefcase to the Cult Member in the Middle. He takes it. 

Patrick wakes up in a elevator, with rust all over the walls. He gasps as he sees that kid that had his neck snapped while he chasing Patrick in that forest. He is dressed in a silver suit, and matching silver pants, and he has a white and black tie. He is standing in front of the elevator panel.

 _He should be dead!_ I _should be dead... Where am I?_ The boy stands there, not saying a word, and turns around. He presses the bottom button on the elevator panel, and a stand with a cushion behind Patrick. He bumps it with his arm, making it shake, and sees a knife lying on top of the cushion.

Patrick picks it up, and realizes that his left hand is still a hook. "What am I supposed to do with this knife?" Patrick asks. Right as he asks this, the elevator door opens. A man sits with a bag over his head, tied to a chair. 

_You could stab him. It wouldn't be hard. He's tied up._ A voice says to Patrick. "No." Patrick says, throwing the knife. He hears the man sigh, with what Patrick assumes is relief. The elevator closes, and starts to rise. His eyes change from that yellow-orange color to his normal green. Light starts to come from above. 

He looks down, and he no longer has a hook for a hand. And instead of bloodstained clothes and a black leather jacket, he is wearing an all white jacket, shirt, pants, and shoes. The boy in the silver suit smiles at him, as Patrick looks up. He holds his hands over his eyes, to shield his eyes.

He reaches his destination, climbing down a white spiral staircase, in an all white room. Even the windows of the building are shining in white light. _Am I in heaven?_ Patrick wonders. At the foot of the stairs, he sees Pete, Ryan and Brendon, also in all white. Pete is on Patrick's right, Brendon in the middle, and Ryan on Patrick's left.

He hugs Pete, and Brendon, and avoids eye contact with Ryan, as Patrick knew he was responsible for killing Ryan. Ryan chuckles. "Hey, I forgive you, dude." Ryan says as he pats Patrick on the shoulder. "B-but I killed you..." Patrick whispers. "Nah, there's no point in being vengeful." Ryan shrugs.

Two women in white, walk over. One holds a golden platter, with 4 white guitar picks-esque that have a crown on a triangle on them. The women place one on Pete's tongue, then Ryan's, Brendon's, and then Patrick's. The other woman pours a liquid down their throats in a golden goblet.

The Cult Member in the Red Lined Robe, holds up a silver platter, with red gummies and passes the platter to the other 8 Cult Members, and takes one himself. Then they all prick their fingers, and squeeze their blood into a silver goblet. The Cult Member in the Red Lined Robe drinks the contents of the goblet. His hands start to shake, as he looks at the Briefcase on the table.

In Heaven, a set of footsteps comes down the stairs. He's in an all white suit, and has white rimmed glasses with purple lenses. He walks in front of everyone, and smiles. He hands the four of them instruments. Then the four of appear in the warehouse, and look around. "Where are we?" Ryan asks. "It's the bad guys lair." Patrick says.

A bunch of the Vixen Cultists walk over, bats in hand. Pete strums his bass guitar and a white laser shoots out, making a hole in one of the metal tables. The four of them start shooting lasers from their instruments, taking out some of the Cultists. One shot hit the banner, knocking it down. The other Cultists still standing clothes change from black to white, and they release the captives they had.

The Cult Member in the Red Lined Robe opens the Briefcase, and a red light shines from, smoke rises, and a cloaked figure with a plague mask appears and slices the Red Lined Robed Cultist's throat with a scythe. The Masked man goes and starts killing the rest of the Cultists, and rushes out, slashing anyone who came into its way.

The four of them walk over to it, and blood squirts all over them. People are screaming, and dying all around them. Patrick wipes some blood off his face, and all four of them stand in front of It. Pete conjures up a laser and blows what It back to where It came from. "Ok, this is the worst experience of my life. Let's leave." Brendon says, looking around. The other three nod.

**LATER:**

Courtney runs up the steps to her office. She pulls out her phone, and taps her contacts. She scrolls through until she sees "The Madame". She taps it, and waits for them to pick up. "Hello?" A female voice on the other end says. "We failed. They got it. We need to pack it up!" Courtney says. The female voice chuckles.

"HOW? YOU SAID YOU HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!" The lady says. "Madame, I--" "DON'T 'MADAME' ME. YOU FAILED! NOW, YOU KNOW INCOMPETENCE IS NOT TOLERATED IN THIS ORGANIZATION!" "No, I ca-won't fail you again!" Courtney protests. "You have failed me THREE TIMES. YOU FAILED TO GET THE INFORMATION FROM OUR PRISONER, _LOST_ OUR EXPERIMENT, _AND_ NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT OUR WHOLE PLAN HAS BEEN STOPPED?! You should be ashamed of yourself."

Courtney turns around, to sees The Madame face-to-face, as The Madame swings her katana at Courtney's neck, slicing her head off. Her head lands with a thud, and then her body falls off to the side. "You gave me no choice, Courtney, now I'll just have to do it myself."

**Author's Note:**

> I can't say this is my best work, but I have a sequel that I wanted to post, but it'd make no sense without this one for context.
> 
> Also, I don't know why I changed Andy's and Joe's roles in the Youngblood Chronicles to Brendon and Ryan, but here we are.


End file.
